


Sincerest Apologies

by Rivela



Series: The Adversities of The Defective Shield [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied subdrop of sorts, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela/pseuds/Rivela
Summary: Set right after the February 5th Raw. Jason shows up at Roman's door late at night to explain himself and, when Roman isn't having any of it, the conversation stumbles into a whole new side of Jason that allows him to demonstrate just how, and why, he's sorry.





	Sincerest Apologies

The silence in the room was bittersweet. On one hand, he had won his spot to Elimination Chamber fair and square, but, on the other, he had lost the chance to win the tag team titles with Seth. 

Perhaps Roman would have been able to make peace with it weren’t it for the fact that the loss wasn’t based on anything they did or didn’t do; rather, it had been Jason meddling yet again, blowing away what felt like a win in the bag already... Still, despite the sour moment, the thing he thought of the most was Jason’s expression after the bell rang.

Jason had mouthed his apologies and walked backstage, dejected and distant, without pestering them as he always did, trying to convince them about his good intentions and how things had backfired in a split second. And that rubbed him the wrong way for some reason, although Roman chastised himself that he shouldn’t even care. Not that it worked.

He laid in bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, looping the last minutes of the match along with Jason’s reaction when they got disqualified, followed by Seth’s angry ramble while the three of them changed.

“Don’t think of it.” He sighed and shifted to his side.

Roman hoped he’d get tired of his own mental torture sometime soon, enough to fall asleep and get a few good hours of rest at least, but it didn’t seem likely with the way his mind kept dwelling on something, someone, he swore he didn’t care about. And he was beginning to make peace with it, pointlessly staying awake, when a soft knock on the door forced him up from the bed. 

The door swung open, swift and fast, sudden enough to startle the person on the other side, and Roman scrutinized him with a tad of disdain. Jason just stood there, looking down with his hands shoved in his sweatpants pockets.

“What do you want?”

His voice came out gruff, making Jason shrink into himself a little, and Roman exhaled, exhausted already by the uncalled for visit; but he moved to the side, letting Jason walk in without neither of them saying anything else. What could he say, though. The  _ I fucking told you _ ’s had rained to Jason from the very beginning of his tryout stint with The Shield and it hadn’t changed a thing, and Roman was starting to believe Jason could as well receive a punch to the face as warning and it wouldn’t deter his stubbornness.

Jason stepped in, his head bowed down avoiding eye contact with Roman until the door was closed, and, when Roman faced him, what little patience he had left was stretching thin, noticing the way Jason’s eyes gleamed.

“So...?” Roman sighed, crossing his arms on his chest and raising his eyebrows inquisitively, wishing this to be over already.

Hesitation made Jason’s lips quiver before he could utter a small  _ sorry _ , but he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” He said, fists balled now on each side, his eyes glinting a determination Roman was starting to abhor. “It wasn’t my intention to get you guys disqualified. I know I should have listened to you, go back instead of lingering around. It’s just... When I saw what they were gonna do, I couldn’t let that happen. I didn’t want to let them get away with it.”

To his own chagrin, Roman listened his every word, the way they poured out of his mouth in a desperate rush, and he didn’t miss how Jason struggled as he kept going, forcing his voice flat or swallowing hard at the end of every sentence. It made him think of that look Jason had earlier, his eyes glimmering shock and disappointment and dread.

“I think you should talk to Seth,” Roman shrugged, “tell him exactly what you’re telling me. It was his shot at the titles, not mine.”

“No.”

That made Roman lean forward in disbelief, the sternness of Jason’s voice reminiscing a kid bent on being right regardless of what he was told, and, all of a sudden, Roman felt that awkward annoyance that plagued him whenever Jason was around.

“No?” He asked, closing the distance between them, stopping only when he was inches apart from him. “What do you mean no?” 

Jason mumbled at first, stuttering through what he wanted to say, and Roman rolled his eyes. “You told me to leave, and I should have. I should have listened to you.”

“But that’s not fucking new, man. You never listen, you go around doing whatever you wanna do, never suffering the consequences of your own goddamn mess.”

The unwavering will Jason had sported so far crumbled down, his firm stance slouching a little in defeat, but Roman didn’t let that bring his walls down.

“And what do you want me to do? Talk to Seth on your behalf? Tell you it’s okay? Because I got news for you, buddy.”

“I know!” Jason breathed, his hands flailing up in exasperation. “I know it, okay?! I know you two hate my guts and don’t want me around, it’s been clear from day one.”

“Then what are you doing here? What do you want?”

Jason averted his eyes again, licking his lips before speaking. “The way you looked at me. You barely reacted at all, you looked so disappointed and indifferent... I can deal with Seth being angry. Maybe if you were angry too, I could brush it off, but I can’t because you-”

Roman expected Jason to spill yet another hasty rambling, instead there was a pause in which Jason appeared truly conflicted, almost on the verge of tears, and that bothered him. 

He didn’t care much about his apologies, he had heard them over and over along with handfuls of excuses, but the pain he saw in Jason’s eyes stirred something within himself he couldn’t explain. It confused Roman, because he wanted to know nothing about Jason or what he had to say, and there he was, listening with intent, trying to understand him and failing at every attempt to remain indifferent and not feel bad for him.

Pressing on his temples, Roman cut on the bullshit. “What do you really want, Jason? If you want me to make you feel better, I-” 

“I want you to forgive me.” Jason interrupted, making Roman quirk an eyebrow. “I want to make things right.”

“And how do you plan to do that? What is it to you  _ making things right _ ?” Roman crowded Jason’s space, each question emphasized with a hard poke to his chest, pushing him backwards. His voice lowered into an instigating, mocking growl. “Are you looking for a  _ Daddy _ to punish you?”

Jason closed his eyes and shuddered, exhaling a jagged gasp; and his reaction made Roman eye him close up, smirking at how reduced and vulnerable Jason looked. It clicked in the back of his mind then, and most of what puzzled him fell in place.

“Oh,” Roman chuckled, “so that’s your deal. You’re just a  _ little boy _ , a needy little boy who wants attention.”

When he didn’t receive an answer, Roman pressed the palm of his hand on Jason’s chest, guiding him in reverse until he was seated on the edge of the bed. 

Seeing Jason beneath him, looking up at him with glossy eyes and parted lips, revived that irate urge he and Seth had felt against him countless times before now. Although this time it was less about slapping sense into him and more about pushing his buttons and taking him to his limit, savoring every moment of it. The idea alone of having Jason surrender in such a way that a frenzied agitation awakened within him.

For the first time in forever, Jason didn’t talk. He remained quiet, anticipating Roman’s next move, and Roman loved it, this side of him was something he could grow fond of. And he could hardly wait, imagining the scenarios in which he could go all out on Jason, fucking him up until he was a sobbing mess curled into himself; it made is cock throb. But he’d have to be careful, start easy and test the waters, if he wanted to ever get the chance to subdue him beyond recognition.

Roman grabbed him by the chin, tipping his head back. “We’re gonna set some rules if we’re gonna play. Do you understand?” When Jason nodded, Roman let go of him and walked to his suitcase, retrieving a small bottle of lube and some condoms. “Do you have a safe word?” 

“No.”

“Okay.” Roman went back to the same spot in front of Jason and threw the things on the mattress with a careless flourish. “If something feels wrong, you tell me right away. You can use colors, a particular word you dislike, whatever you want, to tell me to slow down or stop. You can always say no, but  _ you will communicate with me _ . Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“You can think of what suits you best while I keep talking. Can you do that?” Jason nodded again and, when Roman smiled at him─for the first time ever, trust and excitement shone through and through in his eyes. “You’re such an obedient little boy when you want to be.”

Praise seemed to be one of Jason’s weaknesses, the way his whole body trembled slightly, shoulders relaxing as if the satisfaction of having done good dripped down on him, warm and fuzzy. It revealed how much he needed it, and, at this point, Roman was more than willing to sing all the approval Jason needed to hear if he worked for it.

“Do you want me to call you anything in particular?” He asked, reviewing in his head what were the most important points to discuss before going any further. 

He didn’t want to overwhelm Jason, though he wanted to be sure he understood the basics so they both could have fun and be safe. Never in his wildest fantasies would Roman had pictured he would be speaking about etiquette and negotiating a scene with Jason Jordan. In fact, Jason didn’t once occurred to him as a possible play partner, and, now that he was proving to be a very docile and agreeable one, Roman wondered if he and Seth should have taken this approach from the very beginning.

“I- I like it when you call me little boy.” Jason mumbled, cheeks flushing pink.

“It suits you.” Roman admitted, amused at the way Jason bit his own bottom lip. “I’m going to keep asking you questions,” he explained, “until we’ve set limits and boundaries.”

Again, Jason agreed and, displaying a patience Roman thought Jason lacked, he took his time to consider and answer each and every question, listening intently to Roman and wolfing on every compliment and praise he got in return. That compelled Roman to check twice, even thrice, going through a checklist of sorts, weighing how collected Jason was, if his head was in the right place despite slipping under the more Roman talked. 

By the end of it, Jason decided to go with colors to interrupt things if necessary, and Roman patted his cheek before pulling him to stand up. Roman smirked at the easiness with which Jason obliged, body movements slow and soft, bordering on delicate and doubtful.

“Any words before we start?” Roman asked circling Jason, closing the distance between their bodies with each step he took around him. “Anything you really want me to do? Or don’t want me to do?”

“N-no.” Jason gulped, and his arms tensed before moving them to hold his hands in front of himself, trying to cover his erection. “I- I just want you t-to punish me.”

Roman stopped behind Jason, placing his hands on Jason’s shoulders, squeezing them, before sliding down to take his wrists and pry his hands apart to expose his arousal.

“You will obey everything I say.” It was whisper, a hot grumble against Jason’s ear, to size up his reaction and relish on how Jason seemed to get weak at the knees, judging by how he leaned back on Roman. “Be a good little boy and undress for me, slow. I want to get a good look at you.”

He let go of Jason, moving back to give him enough space to do as told.

One by one, Jason’s clothes fell to the floor until he was naked, and Roman twirled a finger instructing him to turn around. A groan of approbation escaped from Roman’s lips, his eyes taking in all of Jason’s taut skin, how the muscles tensed and relaxed as he continued to reveal himself; and Roman didn’t hold back from stopping him when Jason had his back turned to him, grabbing at his ass and smacking it hard enough to make him hiss.

Without saying anything else, Roman settled on the same spot Jason sat and took his time to give his next order, enjoying how Jason shifted his weight from foot to foot, his back still turned towards him.

“Come here,” he spoke. “Get on your knees.”

Spinning fast, Jason fell to his knees in the space between Roman’s legs, earning a delighted chuckle because of his eagerness and lack of grace.

“Easy there, little boy. Don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.” Jason drew in a horrified gasp and backed away from Roman. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I-I just made it weird. I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what I was thinking, I-”

“Shh. It’s okay,” He hushed him. “You’re okay. I don’t mind you calling me Daddy.” Jason’s eyes watered, and Roman caressed his arms up and down. “Isn’t it the whole point? Me being your Daddy and punishing you?”

Off guard and helpless, Jason focused on Roman’s calming touch, and Roman could see in Jason’s eyes how the world reduced to the two of them, everything and everyone outside the hotel room blurring to the point of ceasing to exist. He didn’t resume their scene, though; he waited for Jason to give him a sign, anything, and, when he didn’t, Roman was compelled to make the move, Jason lost in the hazy abandonment of submission.

“Want to continue? Are you ready to be a good little boy?” He asked. Roman considered it precise to remind him he could bail out if he wanted, and he did, voice soft and warm, not far from tender. “Remember you can always say no.”

But Jason shook his head, holding onto Roman’s knees and pleading him, pathetic and full of want; and, if everything up to that point had made Roman tingle inside a little, this shot a chill up his spine with the impending fun of trying Jason, riling his senses and clouding his mind until he either crumbled down or gave up.

“Please, Daddy. Please. I- I’ve been bad. Please.”

The desperation in Jason’s begging, seemingly near crying at the end of each word, was delectable to Roman’s ears.

“Good boy. That’s the spirit.”

He spread his legs further apart and nodded down at his own crotch. Words weren’t necessary to say what he wanted, Jason got the message right away, his shaky hands shooting to his waist to pull down his sweatpants. Roman lifted his hips enough for Jason to get the task done and free his cock from his clothes. 

“Make me feel good, little boy.”

With a lick to his own lips, Jason dipped his head forward to taste Roman’s skin, the tip of his tongue brushing tentatively a few times on the head first, then with more confidence running on the length of his dick until he took him in his mouth. 

Roman ogled the spectacle in front of him, amazed at the kitten-like shyness Jason displayed, contrasting a hundred percent with the man he knew in ring; not to mention it kind of clashed with Jason’s technique, which, to Roman’s shock, was quite masterful. It spurred him to push Jason’s head down, holding him in place for a bit, before setting the pace of the deepthroating he was receiving.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Had I known you could do more than talk and get in trouble with that mouth of yours, I would’ve done this from the start.” 

Jason mewled, his throat tightening around Roman and his fingers digging on Roman’s thighs. He was a piece of work, in Roman’s opinion, but, damn, could he give good head; and Roman regretted not having asked where Jason stood with taking pictures, because this was a moment deserving of some kind of token. The whole night was.

“D-Daddy,” Jason coughed, backing enough to speak. “Daddy, I want more.”

Roman studied him for a second, Jason’s lips were already swollen and his eyes implored with a need that, Roman knew, wouldn’t be satisfied with name calling and humiliating dirty talk. So he slapped him; it was a risk, they didn’t know each other well, and Roman couldn’t trust his intuition wouldn’t fail him, though there was something in Jason, bent out of shape for punishment, that told him he was in the right with this.

“I didn’t give you permission to talk.”

After nudging his bare foot against Jason’s dick, Roman shoved him off with force. 

Shock and fear flashed in Jason’s eyes when he fell on his ass, but he wasted no time in springing back between Roman’s legs, burying his head there, his breath damp and frantic, kissing and licking Roman’s shaft as to make up for his mistake.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Jason’s cheek was warm against his thigh, and Roman stroked on his head, mildly surprised at how Jason himself took Roman’s foot and pressed it against his junk, rubbing on it while he kept sucking him off. 

“You’re a spoiled little boy, aren’t you?” Jason hummed an affirmation and Roman pressed on his head, steering him to take him in his mouth, starting to fuck into it in earnest only pausing to let Jason catch some air. “You’re gonna learn your place.” He said, tapping on Jason’s shoulder to indicate him to get up.

Feeble and docile, Jason was guided to lay across on Roman’s lap, his expression almost blank; and Roman smirked to himself, his hand going up and falling on Jason’s butt with a loud swipe. The sharp gasp Jason drew in fed Roman’s desire to break him, his own need simmering in the complicated setting of their scene. With each strike, Roman laid his hand heavier and firmer on Jason’s supple skin, his butt cheek turning red in no time, and, when he was satisfied, he repeated the same pattern on the other side.

Jason tried his best to stay still, however, between sticking his rear out and receiving harder smacks, he ground on Roman, sobbing a little at the overload of pain, pleasure and shame. His groans and yelps grew louder and, judging by the rhythm he had taken against his leg, Roman assumed he was near to coming.

“You’re gonna come already?” He mocked. 

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, I wanna come.”

“Hmm,” Roman feigned consideration for a moment, “I don’t think you have earned it, little boy.”

Jason craned his head towards Roman. “Let me make you feel good, please, Daddy.”

“Oh, and how do you plan to do that?”

“I-I want you to use me.”

Another spank rippled Jason’s rear, and he moaned so exquisitely, Roman felt it go straight to his hard rock cock.

“It’s not about what you want, little boy.” Roman explained. “And I don’t think you’re ready to take me.”

“P-please. Please, I’ll do what you tell me, I’ll be good. I just- I want you to use me, I want you to take it out on me and, and-”

When Jason’s words wavered, Roman comforted him rubbing the extension of his back, waiting on him to collect himself and say what he wanted, what he needed. Although he had an idea of what  _ taking it out on him _ meant, Roman didn’t dare assuming he already had Jason figured out; that would be something that happened naturally, as things unfolded, not a lucky guess in this confusing situation.

“I want you to make it right,” Jason said, “I know you can’t, but, if it hurts... and if it’s you... I want you to feel good while I hurt.”

Roman didn’t think Jason knew the power behind his words, and he pondered if he was even remotely aware of how intimate it was to admit his twisted idea of retribution and readily expose himself for Roman to do with him whatever he wanted.

“How bad do you want it to hurt?” Roman asked, his mind scrambling to find a way in which both of them could be fulfilled.

“Bad. I want to feel it tomorrow, I want to think of it for days.”

Silence took place, Jason held his position, uncomfortable as it was to stay belly down on Roman’s lap with his head turned to him, staring at Roman full of unrestrained faith, while Roman pondered what to do next. He didn’t have any equipment that could help with what Jason wanted, so he would have to rely on their bodies alone, and, although tricky, Roman liked the idea of it, experimenting with Jason like he was a brand new toy to test and have fun with.

“Listen to me,” Roman spoke his instructions, paused and clear. “I want you to grab the lube, get on all fours and prep yourself. I’ll be watching you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Roman gave Jason’s ass a quick swat, the small hiss it provoked fueling his vicious lust.

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“That’s better. Get moving, little boy, I won’t let you slack off while you pleasure yourself.”

Jason got up and positioned himself near the end of the bed, on all fours like Roman had told him; and Roman towered over, not wanting to miss a thing, leering down on him, completely lost in the changes of Jason’s face and how his body shuddered as he eased a lubed finger in his ass, inspecting and dissecting everything for his own viewing pleasure.

“Hm, you’re doing well back there.” Roman lauded, satisfied to no end when Jason got a second finger inside faster than he thought he would. “You think you can multitask?”

Roman held his cock and stroked it right in front of Jason’s face, teasing and grazing it against his cheek, waiting for him to open his mouth just enough to resume on fucking it like he did before.

It made harder for Jason to prepare himself, but that was part of the game, and Roman snickered at how he couldn’t continue fingering himself in favor of keeping balance, thrusting deeper and faster. Jason gagged a bit, breathing hard through his nose and blinking tears away

“What’s the matter, little boy? Can’t make it work if it ain’t easy?”

The dogged spark of Jason’s eyes would have been boyishly charming in some other situation, but, with a mouthful of cock, it only served to make Roman huff a quiet laugh at his expense. And it egged him to continue, not holding back from talking him down, remarking how Jason wasn’t good for anything but talking big and failing at everything; and, to his surprise, Jason, instead of casting up a frown, drew back sticking out his tongue, chasing Roman’s taste as he inched away.

Staying still, and going against all he knew, Roman allowed Jason to do whatever he had in mind; he couldn’t stop watching. The way Jason looked at him then down at his cock, while he squirted lube on his cleft, had him breathing hard, his mouth drying with a zealous need to pin Jason down and use him, just like he wanted, in every way possible.

“What do you think you’re doing, little boy?” Roman asked, hoarse with lust.

Jason licked his lips, his hand spreading the lube along his crack and forcing three fingers inside of himself. “I’m getting ready for you, Daddy.” 

“I never told you you could stop.” 

The warning tone of his words made Jason hurry and slide Roman’s cock back into his mouth, cupping the tip of it with his tongue and slipping it underneath Roman’s shaft until it was all the way in again.

It prompted Roman to lean forward, inspecting Jason’s job on his behind and removing his fingers to take on the task himself. He ignored the pressure of Jason’s face on his groin, instead centering his attention on fingering him open. One by one he fit his fingers in him, twisting and curling them, guided by Jason underneath him panting and drooling on his skin and onto the bed. 

“Lie on your back.” He said, pulling away from Jason to grab a condom.

“B-but I thought you’d want me on my hands and-”

A hard slap turned Jason away and, without giving him a chance to object any further, Roman struck him again. “Jeez, you really gotta learn some discipline.”

Tears formed in the corner of Jason’s eyes, giving Roman a wicked satisfaction and enthusing his desire to break Jason down, the obvious turmoil reflected in his struggle to keep his breathing even as he did followed Roman’s orders.

“I’m not sure you deserve this, though.” Roman said, placing himself between Jason’s legs and spreading them unnecessarily wide apart. 

Jason quivered and sniffled under him, and Roman licked his own lips tasting the glory of Jason’s pain and conflict of emotions, his sadistic impulses set ablaze by the helpless state Jason was in... But he’d have to put that aside for a moment, check if Jason was still on board with going through with this or if he wanted out, maybe he needed a moment or he was waiting for a sign to leave. Roman didn’t want to gamble on it, and his hands crept up Jason’s ankles, gliding smoothly on his calves until they reached the back of his knees.

“Remember you can always say no.” He reminded him. “We can stop if you want..., if it feels wrong.”

Jason shook his head, pupils blown in a trance Roman knew well.

“I need you to say it, Jason.” Roman explained, nested between Jason’s legs, carefully rolling the condom on himself. “I need you to use words to tell me what you need.”

“G-green.” He replied, lips parted in desperate gasps as his body jolted with the bliss of feeling Roman hold his legs wide apart while grinding their hard ons together. The high pitch of his wanton voice was music to Roman. “I want this. I need this.”

“Okay, little boy. I’m going to give you exactly what you asked for.”

And, good to his word, Roman carried on tormenting Jason’s senses, raking his nails on his chest and biting on his shoulders and neck, stopping only to suck and kiss every mark he made, not relenting his cadence on his and Jason’s leaking, throbbing cocks.

Arching his back, Jason moaned, brow crunched in glorious agony as he reached up to hug Roman.

“Wo, wait a minute, little boy,” Roman smirked, holding Jason’s arms by the wrists and pinning them above his head. “No hugging, no kissing. You don’t deserve any of that.  _ You don’t get any of that _ , got it?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“I want you to keep your hands here,” he punctuated his words wringing Jason’s wrists and squeezing them on the bed. “You can’t touch me or yourself. You’re nothing but a toy,  _ my new little toy _ to play and get off with. Are we clear?”

“Yes, I’m just a thing for you to use.” 

“Good. You learn fast when you want to... It’s such a shame you’re a spoiled brat who doesn’t know his place.”

“I-I’ll do better, Daddy, I swear-”

One of Roman’s hands curled on Jason’s neck, pressing down just enough to silence him; his other hand busied with lubing himself generously. “Then do better, little boy, stop being such a bitch.”

Roman nudged his cock on Jason’s rim, pushing in slowly and gripping his throat tighter. He took in the way Jason squirmed, how his eyes rolled to the back of his head while he gasped for air, crumpling the sheets in his fists in an effort to keep his hands in place. Once the head of his cock was snug inside, Roman let go of him, scratching his way down to Jason’s waist, holding him with bruising force to start thrusting with controlled moves, pulling out nice and easy but not completely, building up a rough rhythm.

“Shit, you’re tight.” Roman gritted, trying not to lose it with every clench and squeeze of Jason’s body. “I thought I had fingered you loose. Want to know how many fingers I put inside you?”

Jason didn’t get the chance to answer. Roman went even faster, spreading Jason the most he could and fucking him for all he was worth, pausing only to prop himself on him.

“Four fingers. Four fucking fingers.” He whispered to his ear. “It was so fucking hot having you swallow all of my cock while I nearly put my hand inside you.”

A choked out moan escaped Jason’s lips, his chest heaving at the same time he spilled between their bodies, almost sobbing his orgasm. The thrill of his pulsing climax forcing Roman to stop rocking his hips, half enjoying the fit of them melded together and half attempting to curb coming as well.

“Pl-please, come inside me.” Jason begged in between shaky gasps.

“You know exactly what to say in bed, don’t you?” Roman grunted, the tell tale throb of being so near the edge creeping inside, intense and jittery. “You’re only a cock hungry slut trying to get everyone’s attention, hoping you piss someone off enough they’ll dick you down hard and dirty.”

His words spurred in Jason the lewdest moan and Roman snapped his hips, chasing release in a frantic race that had Jason near coming dry. 

“See? I told you, you ain’t ready for me yet.” He chuckled before bracing himself on top of Jason, his orgasm coming in a violent wave that almost knocked the wind out of him. “Damn.”

Like a sudden waterfall surging from every corner of his body, the high of pleasure licking down his body and quenching a voracious thirst Roman didn’t know he could experience with Jason. But the soothing nature of it didn’t last long, Roman pulled out as careful as he could fixing his clothes, getting out of bed to discard the condom and look for a washcloth for Jason; and, at his return, he found Jason on his side, shivering and sniffling.

“Hey,” he spoke softly. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Jason stared back at him, eyes lost and brimming with tears. 

“Oh, shit.”

Roman hadn’t taken into account the possibility of Jason crashing down so soon after their scene, and whatever intoxicating and sluggish thrill was left in him evaporated right then. A small part of him panicked, rushing to clean and check Jason before crawling back in bed, scooting behind Jason and wrapping an arm around him. Although he wasn’t a stranger to people dropping, it never ceased being a stressful situation; and he realized he had failed to talk with Jason about it.

“I’m here.” He whispered, kissing behind his ear after. “Just tell me what you need.”

“Anything?” Jason hiccuped, apprehensive and keyed up, not turning around to face Roman but holding tight on his arm.

“Yeah. Anything you need.”

Hesitation made Jason open and close his mouth a couple of times, unable to get a word out, and Roman tried to ease his anxiousness peppering kisses on the back of his neck.

“C-can you kiss me?”

Jason tensed even more when Roman stopped, the warmth of his body behind absent for a few moments until Roman maneuvered him to tool so they could look at each other. Caressing his body and face, Roman asserted all the praise he could think of, smooching Jason’s lips in between hushed murmurs; and Jason sobbed again, asking for more and more, and Roman kept the kisses coming, one after the other, gradually starting to make out.

Their bodies tangled into one another, touching all over, unhurriedly washing away the intense emotions and engulfing them in a comfortable, lethargic murk that blacked Roman out from the world. He didn’t notice when he fell asleep, waking up to the ring of his alarm going off early in the morning.

Roman almost jumped out of bed, jostling upright and looking for Jason in bed, realizing he was alone in the room once he saw Jason’s clothes were gone. A weird pang of sadness prodded his chest; he would never admit it out loud, but he was disappointed to get ditched like that, and, to his own chagrin, the sensation lingered through the day. His pride wouldn’t let him say anything, though, and he forced himself, or tried to, not to think about it. And it was going well until he and Seth carried their luggage to the car, the quiet morning went out the window when Seth opened his mouth.

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” 

“Sure, what is it.” Roman glanced at him, grabbing a couple of bags and putting them in the back of the car.

“Did you talk to Jason?”

“Why do you ask?” He countered to play safe, unsure of where the conversation was going.

“He came to my room this morning, apologizing and all that he always say, but...” Seth took out his phone, fiddling with it as Roman kept loading the car. “The dude looked weird, man.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah, like, I don’t know. He looked like he was gonna cry, but he was glowing too, y’know. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Roman closed the trunk and turned to Seth, who went on, the gum in his mouth snapping with a wet sound. 

“He asked for your number.”

“What?” That made Roman stop on his tracks. Forgetting for a second about convincing Seth to drive the first stretch of the road, he got nervous and his hands started sweating.

“Yeah! Weird, right? I mean, the guy knows he’s not your favorite person.”

“Did you give it to him?” Roman did his best not to stammer, pretending nonchalance while he fished for the car keys in his pocket.

“No.” Seth shook his head and waved his phone. “I got his, though. I thought, since I didn’t give him your number, he’d ask you himself. I mean, knowing him...”

“Yeah...”

“Anyways..., shotgun!” Seth patted Roman’s shoulder, making him groan in defeat.

Driving more than half of the way was tiring, Seth’s words echoing in his ears and his phone made things worse, pulling his attention in like a magnet, and he couldn’t shake off the itching need to ask Seth for more, every and any detail he could give him of Jason that morning... But he didn’t, and Roman planned to let it go, accept things turned out that way for a reason and make peace with it. Except he couldn’t, and he had the perfect chance to get away with murder when Seth left his phone behind in the car during their stop to fill up the tank.

He was embarrassed of doing something like that, going through Seth’s phone to get Jason’s number, even worse was the fact that it seemed like he was ashamed to admit what had happened, and, in all honesty, he didn’t know how he felt about it.

“What are you doing?”

Seth’s voice had his stomach lurch, and Roman could have sworn his face was going to fall off. “Uhhh...”

Silence fell between them and Roman gave up, he confessed all that had happened, not sparing any aspect of the night prior to Seth; and it was cathartic in a way, getting off his chest the huge burden of the letdown that morning had been.

“Well, uh, wow.” Seth said after Roman was done. “I think you should call him.”

“Really?” Roman’s shoulders slouched, relaxing at last.

“Yeah. This, this isn’t like you.” 

Seth tapped the screen of his phone and offered it to Roman, Jason’s number displayed there, and Roman hesitated to take it, his fingers trembling as he typed and saved the number in his own phone.

“I’ll drive, you relax and take a nap. I’ll take care of you now.” Seth pointed his thumb back, wordlessly ushering Roman out of the car to take the wheel in his place. “You need some loving too, big guy. You always forget that.”

Roman nodded, surrendering to one of the people he trusted the most. He switched places with Seth, getting cozy in the passenger seat and drifting off to sleep after tinkering a bit with his phone, his eyes already closed shut when a text message lighted up the screen.


End file.
